The Saiyan's Revenge
by DaltonAceKing
Summary: After years of training with Uub, Goku finally returns home for a peaceful summer of training for the World Martial Arts Tournament with his friends and family. This is soon interrupted after a group of people from another planet land on Earth. Who are these mysterious people? Why did they travel to Earth? What is their goal?


**This story takes place 6 years after Goku left home, once again, to train Uub, and it contains characters that were only depicted in the movies, so non-canon aspects of DBZ exist in this fan fiction. Everyone went about their daily lives for 6 years. The story picks up as Goku is training with Uub.**

Prologue:

Centuries before the reign of King Vegeta, groups of misfit Saiyans were sent into exile. They were launched into deep space never to be seen again. One of these groups, however, landed on a lush, green planet filled with sustenance needed for survival. They named the planet Bardock, after the supposed Legendary Super Saiyan. They colonized this planet and lived there peacefully for years.

Once King Vegeta came into power, he ordered the execution of these groups of Saiyans, referring to them as the Untouchables of the Saiyan hierarchy. Vegeta's men landed on Bardock and started their assault. After weeks of battle, Vegeta's men had lost. Once King Vegeta heard of his men's failure, he launched a fleet of Saiyan crews towards Bardock. The people of Bardock knew they would be murdered, so they sent five of their infant children and two elders into a ship that would travel to a planet not yet colonized, or discovered, by Vegeta's army.

Several years later, during Buu's rampage, the Saiyans felt a disturbance on a planet far away, known as Earth. They also felt the presence of several Saiyans, and after much contemplation, they decided to travel to Earth in a spaceship. Not to help against Buu, but to eradicate the Saiyans who they had sensed on that planet.

Uub raced towards Goku and threw a punch using as much force as he could muster. Goku countered by grabbing the young boy's fist and simply pushing it away.

"Come on Uub! I know you can do better than that. Release the anger that I know you have," Goku commanded.

Uub quickly jumped back. After a few seconds of vigorous charging, he finally yelled, "KAIO KEN!" A red aura quickly surrounded him. After Goku saw this, he quickly went into his Super Saiyan form and charged at the teen. Both warriors blocked the others attacks and responded with their own. After a solid minute of this, Goku launched a punch straight into Uub's face causing him to launch off into a nearby mountain.

Goku headed towards the now shattered mountain. He felt no energy. Goku quickly descended out of his Super Saiyan form and searched harder. All of a sudden, he heard words come from the pile of rubble.

"KAIO KEN TIMES TEN!"

Uub rushed towards the Saiyan at an incredible speed and sent a flying punch into Goku's chest. Before Goku's body even moved, Uub was behind him dealing another blow to Goku's back. Uub finished his assault with his two handed fist coming down onto Goku's skull.

Goku fell to the ground. Uub levitated in the air for a few seconds until he collapsed from lack of energy. Goku started laughing.

"I didn't know you had that in you. Hehehe. Maybe we should take a break." But the teenager didn't respond. He had fallen asleep from energy deprivation. _Let's go home, _thought the Saiyan

Goku pulled out a senzu bean and gave half to Uub, and ate the other half. He picked him up and proceeded to fly towards his home in East District 439.

OoOoOoOoO

"But I have a date tomorrow night Mom! I don't need a graduation party!" Goten complained to his mom.

"I don't care! If I want my son to have a graduation party, then by golly he's going to have one!" Chi-Chi replied in her infamous yelling voice.

The mother and son were accompanied by Gohan, Videl, and their 10-year-old daughter Pan. They were returning home from Goten's graduation practice set for that weekend.

As they approached their home, Gohan and Goten both sensed two power levels inside their home. The two half Saiyan, half Human brothers looked at each other. Neither could put a read on whose power level it was.

"It feels familiar, like I should be able to sense who it is." Gohan stated.

"It feels like…" Goten replied.

"DAD!" both boys shouted with surprise and excitement.

"What are you guys yelling about back there?!" Chi-Chi exclaimed.

"Nothing mother," the boys said in unison.

OoOoOoOoO

As the doorknob turned, Goku jumped up and was preparing to surprise everyone. As Chi-Chi opened the door, Goku was there to meet her with a warm welcome.

"Hey there Chi-Chi!" Goku said with his famous laugh that always made others happy.

Chi-Chi dropped her stuff and hugged her husband like she hadn't seen him in years. As soon as she released him from her grip, she proceeded to slap him across the face.

"Why haven't you been visiting these past 6 years?!" yelled the enraged wife.

"Because we've been training! I thought it had only been a year!" the naïve Saiyan replied.

After each of his family members did their own version of a face palm, they all began laughing at their clumsy relative's blunder.

OoOoOoOoO

Chi-Chi told Goku about how Gohan had traveled the world as a doctor and how Goten was in the top 10 of his class at Hercule University. The two half-breeds sat the entire time looking bored as their mother went on about their achievements. Finally, Gohan asked how training was going withUub. Goku told of his and Uub's training over the years. He started telling his family how Uub had progressed to the point where he could hold his own against Goku's Super Saiyan 2 transformation, _if_ he was enraged.

"That's incredible! He's not even a Saiyan!" Videl exclaimed.

"Yes, but he _is_ the reincarnation of Buu, honey," Gohan replied, "It is impressive though. He is still just a human." The family looked to the young Indian boy who was sleeping peacefully on the couch.

"How long do you plan on staying Dad?" the younger son asked.

"I was hoping to stay all summer! And then entering the world tournament in the fall to test Uub!" the eager Saiyan replied. "Of course, I expect you two to enter too."

"But I have a job interview next week! And a date too!" exclaimed Goten.

"I also have a job that requires me to work at least 40 hours each week, and a 10-year-old daughter who still needs a bedtime story too." Gohan replied.

The previously silent Pan looked up at her dad, "I wanna enter the tournament too! I almost won last time!"

Gohan, shocked at his little girl's enthusiasm, finally agreed to fight, as did Goten.

"I expect you both to train at least 8 hours a day! Uub right now could probably take both of you on no problem!" Goku said half-jokingly.

"That's not true! I'm just as strong as I've ever been!" Goten retaliated.

"Then tomorrow we start training! You will fight Uub as your first sparring match." Goku stated with a smile on his face.

"But what about my date?!" Goten yelled.

"That'll have to wait."

OoOoOoOoO

"DEEP SLEEP RELEASE," a computer voice stated in a loud monotone voice on the ship.

"What's with all the racket?" a man said as he exited his deep slumber.

"We must be getting close to our destination," another man replied. "Computer, what is our ETA?"

"ESTIMATED TIME OF ARRIVAL IS 3 MONTHS," the ship computer replied.

"It's almost time guys," a third man stated in a serious tone. "Time to extract revenge on the Saiyans."

**Hey guys! I'm extremely new to the whole fan fiction community. This isn't the best, I know, but it's something that I think would be a cool twist to the Dragon Ball story. I hope you enjoy reading! If you have any suggestions I'm happy to hear them! I'm also happy to hear any critiques, but keep them nice please. No flat out negative reviews, please.**


End file.
